


eighteen, twenty seven

by v_ichigo_v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, before u ask pokemon let me tell u a thing, i dont even know this was supposed to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_ichigo_v/pseuds/v_ichigo_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning ahead works sometimes. Other times, life fucks you in the side so sudden, you don't have time to plan ahead until it's too late. This, is Kuroo Tetsurou's problem, and other than that, he kind of feels like he's eighteen again, which shouldn't be a problem. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	eighteen, twenty seven

Tetsurou only sighs when Kenma doesn’t look up a single time from his Nintendo DS. It’s a new game that Tetsurou recently bought for him too. Pokemon Alpha Sapphire was the name of the game, and at the age of five, Kenma already knew strategies, and all different kinds of game tactics for each type. Tetsurou wasn’t even sure how many types there were. The problem was, the only thing Kenma played with _was_ his DS. Kenma didn’t talk much either, and Tetsurou had gotten many complaints from the kindergarten teacher. Personally.

 

So when Kenma looks up from his black DS to tell Tetsurou that he’s hungry, Tetsurou’s a little nervous, because if Kenma breaks his focus in a game, he must be very hungry.

 

“What do you want to eat then?” Tetsurou bends down a little to catch Kenma’s quiet voice.

 

“Umm…” Kenma tilts his head for a moment, thinking. “Something sweet, I guess.”

 

Tetsurou frowns a little. Should kids Kenma’s age be eating something sweet? Oh well, as long as he doesn’t tell Yaku. A disapproving Yaku is a dangerous Yaku.

 

He spots a bakery called Birds Bake at the corner of his eye and pulls out a five dollar bill from his pocket.

 

“Okay,” Tetsurou nods. “We can go to that bakery over there. Just don’t tell Yaku-san, okay?”

 

Kenma nods stiffly, still holding the DS tightly in his hands. Tetsurou wonders if he’ll ever let go of it. “Yaku-san must never know.”

 

“Correct, Kenma, and if you want me to stay in once piece, don’t tell anyone else either, mhm?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Tetsurou takes Kenma’s small hand and takes one step forward, but Kenma slips his hand out of his grasp.

 

“I can go by myself.”

 

“...Oh really?” Tetsurou cracks a brow.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you sure you’re sure?”

 

Kenma looks at him for a second, before he snatches the five dollar bill from his hands, and runs into the bakery, never looking back.

 

Tetsurou watches him leave for a second. Then, with an internal battle in his mind, he texts Bokuto.

 

 

_> >To: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >i think my kid just ignored me_

 

Bokuto, fast as ever, texts back.

 

 

_> >From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >if it makes u feel better, keiji’s not any better either T^T_

 

Tetsurou’s busy typing back a response when Kenma comes back, with a small plastic bag in his hands and utensils in the other.

 

“I’m ready,” Kenma calls, struggling with holding the plastic bag and his DS in the same hand. Tetsurou rushes over to help him, reaching for the DS first. Kenma grips his DS harder. “I can hold both,” he chides.

 

Tetsurou promptly lets go of both the bag and the DS. “Okay, if you think you can carry it all the way home.”

 

Tetsurou looks closer and sees that Kenma has two spoons.

 

“Kenma?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Why do you--nevermind.” Tetsurou looks up at the sky, turning purple. “It’s getting late already. Let’s go. We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

 

“Is Yaku-san going to cook for us again?” Kenma asks while opening his DS and switching the plastic bag into his other hand. Tetsurou looks sideways to see Kenma trying to battle a--some kind of pokemon--with just his right hand.

 

Tetsurou lets out a harsh sigh. “Nope. I’m cooking today.”

 

Kenma doesn’t look up from his DS but he slightly juts out his lip. “I like it better when Yaku-san cooks.”

 

Tetsurou presses his lips together indignantly and turns to the side to face the small five-year old. “Kenma, why don’t _you_ try cooking?”

 

“Oh. Sorry.”

 

“You don’t sound very sorry.”

 

No response. Tetsurou sighs again.

**  
  
**

 

\- -

 

 

Tetsurou doesn’t regret having Kenma, but he regrets how he had received him. He wasn’t being careful in his bed adventures, and in the end, the girl he was with didn't want Kenma. After bearing him, she packed her bags and vanished, with Tetsurou left behind, fuming with anger. He didn’t even remember her last name, but he was glad she was gone.

 

After eating some slightly burnt fried rice, Kenma plops himself promptly on the coach, claiming that he has already finished his homework. But from the way Kenma’s backpack has been untouched ever since they had gotten home, Tetsurou doesn't believe him.

 

Opening the fridge for some beer, Tetsurou spots the plastic bag on the top and remembers that he had told Kenma to put the pastry, or whatever he got, in the fridge so that it wouldn't spoil. Tetsurou takes it out of the fridge and looks over at Kenma.

 

“Kenma, you still want to eat your cake--or whatever you got yourself?” Tetsurou calls out, setting the plastic bag on the dinner table.

 

Kenma, twice in one day now, looks up from his DS and eagerly nods. Closing his Nintendo, he runs over, sits in the chair, and starts looking at the plastic bag as if it’s the newest edition of Pokemon, or whatever.

Tetsurou hums thoughtfully, thinking how Kenma never really responded to anything but the word ‘game’. Ah, well, Kenma is five, and despite how mature Kenma is, he still likes sweet things.

 

Tetsurou turns around to grab the plastic spoons that Kenma had brought, and his ears catch on Kenma digging through the bag. When he turns back around, he catches sight of two slices of cake, one strawberry mousse and one chocolate mousse.

 

“Kenma, you--”

 

“I got two.” Kenma promptly says, as if expecting that Tetsurou would ask why he had bought a pair. He grabs one of the spoons Tetsurou had placed on the table and looks at the cakes in front of him.

 

Tetsurou just grins and points at the chocolate one. “Can I?”

 

Kenma flashes him a look that says ‘duh’ and takes the strawberry one. Tetsurou takes his first bite, and almost groans. It’s really good, no joke, the rich chocolate was--

 

“Wait, Kenma, you got two?”

 

Kenma nods silently while taking his fourth bite of his strawberry cake. “Mhm.”

 

“For five dollars? Huh. How much was each?”

 

Kenma still doesn’t look up from his cake, but he gives Tetsurou an answer that nearly gives him a heart attack.

 

“I got them, but I didn’t need to give money. I asked for two, and the person gave me two. It’s like in Pokemon, where you--”

 

“Wait, Kenma,  you didn’t give the person the money?” Tetsurou’s jaw has dropped and an ugly feeling swirls down to his stomach. “Then--”

 

“”I still have the money.” Kenma simply says. He digs into his pocket and takes out a now-crumpled five dollar bill.

 

“Kenma--” He let’s out an exasperated sigh. Tetsurou feels so ashamed and embarrassed. “This--This is not a game, do you realize?”

 

“Well, yeah, but--”

 

“Kenma, you need to give the money to the person. You can’t just take it and leave.”

 

This time, Kenma looks up from his Nintendo, miffed. “But he gave it to me!”

 

“He?”

 

“Mhm, and the cakes looked really good so I took two.”

 

“ And what if those cakes were poisoned?” Tetsurou is getting frantic now. “This isn’t Pokemon, where if you talk to random people, you get items and treasures!”

 

Kenma’s DS completely forgotten, Kenma glares at him, lips pressed together.

 

“Yeah, the mister gave me both, because I wanted you to have one too.” Kenma looks at him straight in the face and holds his gaze for a second. Tetsurou is stuck between saying ‘ _BUT WHAT IF--_ ’ and ‘ _GAH, I’M SORRY_ ’.

 

“Kenma, don’t look at me like that,” Tetsurou tries to say sternly(but fails). “Even if he did give it to you for free, you have to at least offer the money!”

Kenma returns his gaze to his game, but the space between his eyebrows is wrinkled, which means he was sulking. Tetsurou tries to keep an angry gaze, but he can’t, because this is the first time Kenma has actually tried to do something for him. It isn’t like Father’s day, where the kindergarten teachers made the kids paint a mug or draw a card.

 

He still had the mug, but this was different.

 

“Okay, let’s go back tomorrow and apologize to the man, okay?”

 

Kenma, not as sulky anymore, nods slowly.

 

“Okay. Don’t worry, the man was really nice.”

 

“Really?” Tetsurou drawls and ruffles Kenma’s hair, just to make sure Kenma knows he isn’t mad at him anymore.

 

“Really nice,” Kenma says while inching away from his hand. Kenma emphasizes the ‘really’, as if adding extra measure.

It’s bizarre, the way Kenma had warmed up to someone so quick. Kenma, the same person who nearly cried when his kindergarten teacher had tried shaking his hand.

 

Rumbling a ‘hmm’ at the back of his throat, Tetsurou finishes the rest of his chocolate cake and hopes that this man will be as nice as this cake is.

 

\- -

 

 

While Kenma’s asleep, Tetsurou double-checks with Bokuto for the okay. Kenma had fallen asleep on the coach today, DS still on in his hands.

 

 

_> >From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >aw man, just go tomorrow and see how it goes._

 

 

Tetsurou frowns. Then he grins.

 

 

_> >To:  Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >I was going to do that anyway, but thanks._

 

Notice, the sarcasm.

 

Bokuto replies fast, as usual.

 

 

_> >From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >hey!! bonus points if u end up getting free cake everyday!!!_

 

Suddenly having distress coming  out of nowhere, Tetsurou turns off his phone. He flips the bed covers over himself, deciding to go to bed early. But not before sending a message to Bokuto.

 

 

_> >To: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >wish me luck man_

 

 

When his phone pings again, Tetsurou doesn’t need to look at it to know what it says.

 

\- -

 

Tetsurou’s not nervous to meet this ‘nice man’. He trusts Kenma. If Kenma says he’s nice, a likely probability is that he’s nice. So when Tetsurou, with Kenma in hand, opens the door to the bakery they had visited yesterday, he isn’t surprised. Everything fit his expectations, and if Kenma is right, the man at the counter is the man that had given him the cakes. There’s only one thing that Tetsurou had miscalculated.

 

The ‘nice man’ is mother-flipping hot, no joke.

 

“Hi. Can I help you?” He flashes a half-smile at them, and Tetsurou forgets that he has Kenma with him. He doesn't even realize that his jaw has dropped until Kenma tugs on his jacket.

 

“Uh, yeah, my kid came over to your bakery yesterday and I just wanted to thank you for the...cake…”

 

The man’s looking at Kenma now, but even so, Tetsurou can't form his words properly.

“Oh, yes. I remember you from yesterday.” The man walks over and ruffles Kenma’s hair. Surprisingly, Kenma lifts his lips in a small, but unexpected smile. Tetsurou would gape but he already is. This man must have super powers if he can manage to succeed in making Kenma smile. Or show any expression at all.

 

“Did you give the cake to your dad?” The man asks gently.

 

When Kenma eagerly nods, the man throws his head back into a joyful laugh that leaves Tetsurou breathless. “I’m glad. Did he like it?”

 

Determined not to let Kenma steal the spotlight, Tetsurou awkwardly clears his throat and responds for him. “I did.”

 

The man smiles at him again. “Thanks. I’m glad.”

 

Tetsurou nods, and smiles. He nods at Kenma too, silently telling him that they need to leave now, because Tetsurou probably can’t afford to be any more late for work.

 

“Can I have another?”

 

Tetsurou turns around, disbelieving. Kenma actually talked to someone. And not just anyone, but a complete stranger? Okay, so he was a hot stranger, but what exactly happened yesterday?

 

“Cake, I mean.” Kenma offers, when the room had gone silent.

 

The hot stranger gives him an encouraging smile. “Su--”

 

“Nuh uh, Kenma, have you been forgetting something that I had told you yesterday?” Tetsurou chides, looking down at Kenma expectantly.

 

Eyes narrowing at him a little, Kenma pulls out the crumpled five dollar bill from before and hands it to the man. The man’s eyes widen and then he chuckles.

 

His eyes are a very warm brown. Warm like...it gives Tetsurou strange sensations.

 

“Thanks. But this bill is going to be used towards today’s cake. Yesterday’s is no charge.”

 

Tetsurou sighs, either of relief or because he’s completely smitten. Probably the latter.

 

As the man disappears into the kitchen to fetch Kenma his cake, Tetsurou just stands there, feeling flushed.

 

“I told you he was nice.” Kenma smarts, pulling out his DS from his backpack.

 

“Put away the DS, Kenma, that’s rude.”

 

Kenma pouts, but hides it behind his back when the man comes back with another two strawberry cake slices. He also hands Kenma two spoons and nods. “There you go. Have a nice day, yeah?”

 

Kenma nods and scurries back behind Tetsurou.

Tetsurou is surprised when the baker gives Kenma two cakes again. He’s grateful for being acknowledged, but it wasn’t necessary. But, Tetsurou would feels that it would be rude if he gave the cake back, so he decides to keep it. Besides, the cake’s good anyway.

 

Tetsurou throws a smile over his shoulder as a thanks and turns around to exit the bakery. The man walks back to his position behind the counter.

 

Then, with a sudden spurt of courage, Tetsurou turns back around and opens his mouth for one last time.

 

“What’s your name?” he manages to choke out while the man still has his really nice smile.

 

The man doesn’t smile this time, only nods.

 

“Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you. Come back anytime.”

**  
  
**

 

\- -

 

_> >To: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >i think im in love_

 

_> >From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >wait what!!!!!!_

 

_> >hey! tetsu!!! answer me!!!_

 

\- -

 

 

“Can we go back?”

 

Tetsurou looks up from his computer.

It is horrible, really. It’s a fucking disaster, he feels like an absolute dork just thinking about the man, and how warm his eyes were, and that smile--Damn it, why does it have to be fucking Baker Boy?!

 

“Go back to where?” Tetsurou asks Kenma anyway, even though he already knows the answer.

 

“The bakery. I really like their cakes.” Kenma simply states, narrowing his eyes at his DS.

 

Tetsurou lets out a sigh. He really liked the bakery too. And not just the cakes. Tetsurou also fell in love with that really warm(sexy) smile from that Sawamura Daichi. He’s been dying to go back there and try out the latest Flirting 101 that he had googled last night. And guess what? It’s only been a day. He’s so _fucking_ screwed.

 

Kenma takes his silence as a yes and goes back to playing his game in peace.

 

 

\- -

 

 

_**Plan A: Pick up lines** _

 

“Hey.” Tetsurou says with a grin, looking at the mirror.

 

“I just wanted to ask…did you come from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see…” Tetsurou stops the pick-up line half-way because one, that particular pick-up line was so lame; it wouldn’t pick up anybody. And second, it’s been awhile since he’s tried pick-up lines.

 

He groans internally. No use. That pick-up line wasn’t the only thing that was shitty.  One day. Give him one day and he turns into this piece of melting goop.

 

He curses at warm brown eyes and broad jawbones.

 

Thank goodness Bokuto isn’t here right now, because if he was, he would never let it go until the end of time.

 

 

\- -

 

 

**_Plan B: Encouragement_ **

 

 

_> >To: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >I’m starting to doubt myself in situations like this_

 

_> >From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >BUT HASNT IT ONLY BEEN A DAY_

 

_> >To: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >ive been talking to a mirror._

 

He gets his response from Bokuto lightning fast.

 

_> >From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >DUDE. THIS IS BAD. RLY BAD. U HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED OK_

He manages to get Bokuto to meet him over the weekend at a cafe. Tetsurou tells him everything and it’s horrible. Tetsurou feels like he’s just blathering and Bokuto must have lost his interest already. When he’s done telling Bokuto about his dilemma, he waits.

“So you like this dude,” Bokuto starts, placing his phone down on the table. He motions his kid, Keiji, to play with Kenma. Tetsurou sure hopes that Keiji likes Pokemon.

“I wouldn’t say ‘like’, but just a very strong attraction.”

Bokuto gives Tetsurou a look that he never thought that he could pull of.

“He’s a _guy_.” Tetsurou emphasizes, taking another swig of his water. “Well, what do I do? I’ve never liked a guy before!”

Bokuto shrugs. “So?”

“What do you mean ‘so’?!” Tetsurou exclaims, putting his hand on his chin, sighing.

“Well, it shouldn’t really be any different?” Bokuto says, tilting his head a little. “It’s just any normal person. If he’s normal, anyway.”

“He’s hot.” Tetsurou provides.

“Okay.” says Bokuto, drawing the word out. “Uh, anything else?”

“I like his cake.”

“But. dude, c’mon. That’s a half-assed answer.” Bokuto whines, clapping Tetsurou on the shoulder.  “Give me something like, ‘his eyes sparkled when he smiled’ or ‘his laugh got me like--”

“Bro. Are you fucking serious? I’m not fucking twelve.”

“Hey! Give me something to work with here!”

Tetsurou chugs the water like vodka and flattens the desire to get real alcohol.

“His smile is unique.”

Bokuto grins. “Now that’s a--”

“But he only gives it to Kenma,” Tetsurou finishes, taking another chug of his water because, why the hell not, if he’s not drinking, he might as well pretend he is.

“Have you talked to him even?”

“...Kind of,” Tetsurou admits.

“What?! Kind of?”

“Kind of.”

“...Just talk to him, bro,” Bokuto says with a grin and a half-shrug. “You can’t go wrong with just being his friend first.”

“I told you, I _have_ talked to him.”

“You ‘ _kind of_ ’ talked to him.”

“Okay,”  Tetsurou growls, putting his face in his hands. “Any advice?”

There’s a moment of silence before Bokuto finds the words to speak again.

“...Is this what they call a mid-life crisis?”

“Dude.”

“I’m just saying, I didn’t really know you swung that way but--”

“ _Bro._ ”

“--No, it’s okay. It’s okay, because I’m sure that your sexuality isn’t the problem. I mean, you don’t seem surprised about it and all,” Bokuto says, tilting his head back a little in thought.

“Okay, so what’s the problem.”

Bokuto gives Tetsurou a once over.

“That. Even talking about him, you were like in paradise or some shit like that.”

Tetsurou groans and Bokuto cackles.

“If you saw him, you’d understand,” Tetsurou grumbles, fiddling with his phone.

“Would I?” Bokuto suggests with such innocence, it makes Tetsurou snap.

“Shut the _fuck_ up.”

“You’ve got it so bad, it’s not even funny anymore.”

 

“Then why are you still smiling?”

Still wearing that stupid grin of his, Bokuto runs his fingers through his gelled hair.

“Okay, it’s still funny.”

**  
  
**

 

\- -

 

 

_**Plan C: Small talk** _

 

“So. Hi again.”

Tetsurou can’t help but smile weakly at the baker as Kenma rushes from behind him to towards the cake window.

 

Tetsurou wouldn’t say he bribed Kenma into coming back to the bakery. It wasn’t that hard, considering that Kenma had already gotten attached to their cakes. It’s a miracle that Yaku hasn’t caught him yet. Not when Kenma’s coming home from kindergarten daily with a suspiciously small plastic bag and two spoons.

 

The third time they had came back to the bakery, he had given Kenma a cookie for coming so often. Sawamura Daichi. Sa-wa-mu~ra. Although the baker had introduced himself earlier, Tetsurou had the name run over his head over fifty times. Not like he was counting or anything.

He wonders if he’ll have to take Kenma to a dentist anytime soon.

_You can do it, you’re Kuroo Tetsurou, remember in high school when you picked up like five chicks by just smiling at them? Yeah, do that, except--_

 

Walking up to the counter, Sawamura smiles at him, and when Tetsurou’s throat goes dry, he knows it’s hopeless.

( _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck--_ )

 

“What will it be today?” Sawamura asks him, already reaching for a plastic cup.

 

Tetsurou feels awkward, although he doesn’t let it show. Sawamura showed more emotion towards Kenma rather than Tetsurou himself. It made him feel less than needed. He was sure that the baker wasn’t doing it on purpose. Bokuto had told him to make a move, but how was he supposed to if the only reason they really came here was for the bread and cakes? Or, at least, that’s what Sawamura thinks.

 

“Just the usual black, thanks. Thank god you guys sell coffee here.” Tetsurou almost groans, running his hands through his already mussed hair. At least he didn’t have to make his own coffee anymore. But it’s kind of an eye-for-an-eye situation because—

 

“With that hair, you probably need it.”

 

Tetsurou’s head snaps up. “My hair?”

 

For a fraction of a second, Tetsurou sees the smile that Sawamura only gives to Kenma. But as fast as it comes, the smile disappears back to its polite one.

 

“It’s nothing.” The baker reassures him, and he disappears into the kitchen, leaving Tetsurou utterly speechless.

 

Was Sawamura…trying to make small talk?

 

Unexpected happiness washes through him from head to toe. Leaving a five-dollar bill on the table, Tetsurou sits on the nearest chair, probably smiling like the most love-sick dork ever, and thinks about how he’s going to ask Sawamura out and how the first date would be like for about five minutes before Sawamura comes back.

 

“Your coffee, sir!” Sawamura calls out, and then, suddenly, a wave of utter disappointment weaves through him. All this time, he had known the (hot) baker’s name but Sawamura didn’t.

Did Tetsurou even tell Sawamura his name? Tetsurou searches the roots of his mind and finds nothing. Oh fuck, he’s really screwed up now. He had gotten his hopes so high just for nothing. He hadn’t even told Sawamura his fucking _name_.

 

Tetsurou opens his mouth to correct his accidental sin, but Sawamura disappears back into the kitchen and he can feel himself slump. **  
**

 

His smile disappears into a thin line. He tries not to look so upset, but he really is. He hasn’t felt this way in ten years. Tetsurou’s forgetting that he’s not eighteen anymore. He’s closer to thirty than twenty five, really, and he really shouldn’t forget it next time.

 

Sulking, Tetsurou takes the coffee, mumbles out a “keep the change”, rounds up Kenma, who is talking to a kid with orange hair, and leaves.

**  
  
**

 

\- -

**  
  
**

 

Later that day, it isn’t any better at work. He can’t stop thinking about that small half smile, the one he always gives to _Tetsurou_. Whenever he thinks about that smile, his mind goes to the smile Sawamura always gives to Kenma. It makes him feel too happy more than anything, but what could he do if those smiles were never directed at him?

 

_> >To: Bokuto Koutarou_

_> >its not going to work, bro_

__

 

Hearing his phone buzz with notifications, most likely from Bokuto, made him feel sick. At this point, he’s pretty much convinced that the smile that Kenma always got would never, ever be directed at him.

 

When he accidentally spills the coffee on all his papers at work, he realizes that all this time, he has just been paranoid for nothing. Tetsurou hisses as hot, hot coffee spills over his lap and all over his desk.

Cursing at his clumsiness, he sweeps up the papers that have not fallen to the coffee’s mercy. Grimacing as he holds up the soaked papers with his thumb and index finger, he thinks of all the excuses he could say to his boss just now.

Who is he kidding; there’s no legit excuse for spilling coffee on your papers. He can’t even blame it on Kenma.

After getting rid of all the coffee-fied papers, Tetsurou just feels tired. He wishes he was a paper on his desk. He needs the caffeine.

Slumping in his chair, he looks at the ceiling, letting the bed hair he is never able to get rid of hang over half his face. He sighs harshly.

The white, now empty, coffee cup is still there and Tetsurou leans over from his chair, grunting as he reaches for it to throw the cup away.

He snatches the cup and throws it in the trash, but sees a flash of black on the bottom of the cup that he’s never seen me before. Suddenly curious, he picks the cup up from the trash and flips it over.

_we should hang out sometime_ , was written neatly in pen at the bottom of the cup.

Tetsurou’s gaze snaps to the clock above him. 12:37. It’s his lunch break. Before he knows it, a big grin breaks across his face and he runs out of the company building. Starting the car, he can feel the adrenaline making his heart pump like crazy. He’s right. He hasn’t felt like this since eighteen.

It’s different, that’s for sure. He doesn’t feel like this everyday.

**  
  
  
**

 

 

But he’s willing to.

**  
  
  
**

 

 

\- -

**  
  
**

 

He opens the door to Birds Bake for the first time without Kenma. No cover this time; this is his big chance.

As if expecting him, the baker, Sawamura, walks out of the kitchen and meets him eye-to-eye. Sawamura places both his elbows on the marble counter and smiles that smile that he only gives to Kenma.

“Hey.” Sawamura nods, almost teasing.

Tetsurou swallows. He holds up the paper cup from today, the bottom on the cup facing Sawamura. If his heart wasn’t beating fast enough before, it definitely is now. It beats so loud, Tetsurou thinks it would be a miracle if Sawamura couldn't hear it.

“Hi.”

**  
  
  
  
**

\- -

**  
  
  
  
**

“But Daichi,” Tetsurou whines as he attempts to pull Daichi back into the bed where it is warm, and he can cuddle Daichi all he wants. “You promised.”

Hearing a scoff from the other side of him, Daichi plants a kiss on the side of his cheek.

“I have to go to work,” Daichi chides, sitting back down on the mattress only to run his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair.

“Daichi~”

He takes Daichi’s hand and kisses it. “Stay here with me.”

“If you keep complaining, I’ll wake up Kenma.”

“Daichi~!”

“Fine, five more minutes.” Daichi says with a smile that is classified for Tetsurou only.

Tetsurou smiles and drags the shorter male back to the bed, the mattress shifting with the sudden weight. He presses his lips against Daichi’s, loving the way their mouths perfectly slot into place. Tetsurou feels himself melt against the soft feel of the other’s lips, and smiles.

He hears the faint sound of a door closing and a murmured ‘gross’ from the one and only Kenma. He can feels Daichi’s breath hitch and start to move away, but Tetsurou moves his hands into Daichi’s hair and crashes their lips back together again.

He isn’t eighteen anymore, but it sure feels like it.

**  
  
  
**

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D   
> special thanks for my beta, Czwizard


End file.
